New Town, New Start, and The Past
by MightBeASeaweedBrain
Summary: Percy and his mom are moving across the country for a fresh start. Moving to Santa Monica, California, to be exact. What happens when he encounters old friends (or enemies) and new people. Includes the whole Percy Jackson gang. I don't own any of these references. All rights go to the rightful owners. Mortal AU. OOC
1. Who is she?

Chapter One: Who is she?

 **So hey guys!**

 **This is my first story and I really would appreciate it if you left some reviews. All reviews are welcome. I take criticism well. If you think my plot is over used, I'll change it up.**

 **So I guess this is the part where I tell you I don't own PJO. Well I don't.**

 **One more thing: tell me, should I change POVs or no?**

* * *

"Percy, dear, it's time to get moving. Pack your things in the boxes and your clothes the suitcases that I've found. We have to get out of this house before

noon if we want to reach Santa Monica by the beginning of the school year. And besides, when we get there, we have to settle down and buy you new school

supplies and maybe new clothes, and then-" I cut my mom off before my ears fell off and then sat up and said," What's wrong with the clothes that I have?

They're suitable for California, no?" She left in a hurry and yelled back at me, " Get ready and come downstairs after you're done, understand me?" _Ughh._

 _Why do we have to move?_ Of course I knew why. Stupid Gabe and smelly friends got arrested and are now in jail and my mom finally started up a business.

My mom also got a pretty good house and store rental. But of course that's all the way across the country. So now, I'm leaving everything I've once had and

moving on. My mom says it's for the better, but I'm starting to think otherwise. I headed downstairs and saw what was waiting for me on the table. A fresh

stack of blue, chocolate chip pancakes. "YAY!" I yelled, probably louder than a girl who just met their celebrity crush, but that doesn't matter. What does is the

food that has been given to me. I scarfed down all the pancakes and went back upstairs only to face the troubles of packing. _Ughh. Why does this have to be_

 _so hard._ I checked the time. "Oh my gods-it's only 7 am now. What am I doing up at this hour?" I muttered. I layed down on my bed and thought how if I

move to Santa Monica, I could go to the beach almost everyday. That really got me working. By 9:30 am I was all packed and ready to go. One of my mom's

friend is driving to Santa Monica for a business trip so she offered to give us a lift. _This should be fun._ I went outside and took in the city for one last time and

then sat on the emergency fire stairs and listened to music. I must've fell asleep because a loud noise woke me up along with my mom yelling. "Percy, let's

go. Our ride's here and unless you want to live in an abandoned house, I advise you to come now." I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and got into the

car. The lady in the driver's side started talking to me. "Hi, I'm Emmie! I've heard so much about you from your mother. Of course all of the nice things." she

said. I responded with a simple hello and we didn't speak to each other until we arrived at Santa Monica. As I left the car I took a look at our new, very

luxurious-and when I say very luxurious, I mean like, very luxurious. Emmie called out as she drove away, "Goodbye Percy and Sally. If you need something

call me!" My mom walked in with the moving crew to get settled in. I took a step back and looked at my house. _Huh._ This whole luxury thing is uncharted

territory for me. I looked at all of the houses and saw they had all the same building features but a different colour to give them some character. Wow. This

was all breathtaking. And above that, just down the road was the beach. I heard someone open the window and then I turned around. There was a girl,

maybe like 12, my age. She had blonde hair and stormy grey eyes that was, to be honest, pretty scary. She stuck her head out the window and yelled,

"Hey, I haven't seen you around before. You new around here?" I looked at her and yelled back, "No shit, Sherlock. What gave it away my accent or the way

I'm dressed." She stared at me and then I automatically realized that Californians are probably less rude than New Yorkers and I was King Jerk to her now.

Before I knew it she was standing in front of me and said,"What are you doing in the middle of the street?" As soon as she said that I stepped on to the

pavement and stuck out my hand for a handshake. "I'm Percy, your new neighbor. Sorry for bothering you on this lovely day and I'm super awkward with

talking to people so I don't even know where I'm going with this now and-" She took my hand and shook it and said, "It's getting dark out, go home. I'll be

seeing you tomorrow then? Goodbye Percy!" Then she ran off into her house to greet her father who had just gotten home. As I walked across the street to

my own house, I thought only one thing. What was this mystery girl's name?

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and I tried my hardest to not have any errors. If I have any, please correct me.

I'll be sure to post soon.

-An


	2. Shopping and friends

Chapter Two: Shopping ft. New and Old friends

 **So this is the new chapter. I know in the first chapter I said they were 16 but I changed my mind, they're going to be 12 for now. I hope you like it.**

 **SO... here we go again...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO because if I did, I would have written another book which featured Leo's and Calypso's return.**

* * *

The next day I awoke in a new room. _Woah? Where am I?_ Then everything hit me like a wave. I was in San Francisco. I moved all the way across the country.

 _Damn. This is weird._ I went down stairs and made some toast. I finished up eating and went upstairs to get ready. I stuck my head in my mom's room. "Hey,

mom. I'm gonna get my school supplies. And thanks for unpacking my room." I said. "No problem, sweetie. Here's 200 dollars for your school supplies and

here's the list of supplies you need to buy." she replied. I took the money and my skateboard and rode to the nearest Staples. Honestly I didn't need two

hundred dollars for school supplies, but my mom told me to take it. I arrived at Staples and took my skateboard inside. It looked like most of the people

must've already done their school shopping because the store looked mostly empty. I looked at the supply list and read my mom's neat handwriting:

 _ **10 binders (½ inch)**_

 _ **10 folders with holes**_

 _ **10 binder pencil cases**_

 _ **10 packages of loose leaf paper**_

 _ **5 packs of binder dividers**_

 _ **1 package of labels**_

 _ **2 boxes of #2b pencils**_

 _ **2 boxes of mechanical pencils**_

 _ **10 packages of lead**_

 _ **10 erasers**_

 _ **1 yearly planner**_

 _ **2 packs of assorted ink pens**_

 _ **1 pack of red, blue, and black ink pens**_

This wasn't helping my dyslexia at all. _Oh thanks mom,_ I thought, _how am I supposed to read this?_ I was deep in my thoughts when somebody crashed into

me. "Whoa, buddy. Chill. No need to crash into people." I said. I looked at a little boy who had blonde hair and brown eyes. Then I looked at the kid next to

him. They looked alike, like, they were identical. "Whoa. Umm.. am I seeing double or are you two twins?" I asked them. "Nah." one of them said, "we're

twins. I'm Bobby and this is my brother Matthew. You can tell that he's Matthew 'because he has a scar on the side of his nose." We talked for awhile and then

a girl came rushing towards them. "Bobby! Matthew! You two are in so much trouble!" she said. I took a look at her and said, "Hey! I met you yesterday."

Bobby looked at me and questioned, "You met my sister Annabeth yesterday? I thought you moved here yesterday." _Her name's Annabeth,_ I thought. "Oh, hi

Percy! I'm sorry if the twins caused you any trouble. These two, well they can be a handful." "Oh, no problem." I said as the twins left to gather their supplies,

"Can you help me read the list." She looked at me and said, "What kind of sick person are you to ask a dyslexic kid to read a list of english mumbo jumbo?" I

was taken aback when she said that. "Oh, sorry didn't mean to offend you." I said, "It's just that I have dyslexia too and I just can't figure out this list, so…"

She looked at me disbelievingly and said, "You have dyslexia too? Wow, I never knew anybody else who had dyslexia. Here give me the list." I handed her the

list. She took a picture of it and she opened up an app. The app translated the app to Greek. "Sorry, Greek is easier to read for me so I just use this app." she

said. "I can read Greek too!" I replied. _This is going to be one hell of a year, I just know it;_ I thought to myself. I knew that she was thinking the same thing.

We went around and gathered our supplies. She bought the same supplies so she wouldn't have to bother to go around to store again to get her own supplies.

We went through the aisles pushing each other on the cart. She told me about her life and how she hates her step-mom, loves her step-brothers, and that her

dad was a workaholic. Then I told her about my abusive step-father and how stupid he was and that me and my mom moved here so she could start a candy

and ice cream store. One thing we had in common, one of our parents each were gone from our lives. That and that we were both 12 and in the 6th grade and

going to John Adams' Middle school. After we paid for our supplies we headed to our houses. When I got home the house was all set up and nice and

organized. The furniture was all moved in and the floor was super clean. I set all of my supplies on the table. My mom looked at me and said, "Good, you got

all of the supplies. How? Especially with how bad your dyslexia is." We got working and started putting pencils and pens in each pencil case. "A girl helped

me." I said, "She has dyslexia too but she scanned the list into an app and translated it to Greek. Surprisingly she can read Greek like me too. Anyways, she

and her brothers live across the street. I met her yesterday when we arrived." Mom looked interested in story and then she moved on the putting the paper

into the binders. "I see you bought the reinforced paper too." she said. "Yeah, umm.. Annabeth liked that kind of paper so she grabbed me some of those." I

said. She stuck the folder into the binder and stuck some reinforcement stickers in there too. As we finished up and labeled each binder and the planner, she

asked me, "We are going to have lunch soon. I already prepared it. Do you want to invite your friend Annabeth and her brothers over for lunch?" "Sure, if you

want me to." I said back immediately. She smiled at me and told me to go invite them over. I ran outside and across the street. I got to her house and caught

my breath before knocking on the door. I ran to the doorbell and was surprised to see who answered it.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I know most of this was boring but more interesting parts are coming, so stay tuned!

If you spot any errors, feel free to correct me. Leave me a review guys.

-An


	3. Hangouts

Chapter 3: Hangout at my place

 **So here's a new chapter. Leave a review if you have an idea for this story. I had an idea where I would ask you guys a question and you guys would answer so the question will be at the end. I'll answer the question too! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO. I REPEAT: I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

* * *

"Helen?" I said disbelievingly, "Why are you here?" She let out a small chuckle. "I'm doing good, thank you for asking and the last time I checked

Percy, I lived here." I smiled and I said, "Sorry. It's good to hear that you're doing well. Is Annabeth and the twins here? My mom asked if they

wanted to join us for lunch. Two people in a large dining room doesn't exactly mix well. You could join too, if you want." "Sure thing Percy, let me

call the kids." she said, "Kids, we're going out to eat. Come down now." I hear Annabeth's voice yell, "Coming down, Helen!" I heard a stampede of

people coming down the stairs. Helen smiled brightly and turned to the kids, "Percy has invited us over for lunch. Let's head out now." We all

crossed the street together and arrived at my house. I opened the door and yelled, "Mom, I'm home. I brought Annabeth, Bobby, and Matthew. And

guess what? Helen's here too!" I heard my mom laugh. "Helen! I didn't know you got married and had kids." my mom said. Helen laughed and

hugged my mom. "Well, it's been awhile since we've communicated." Helen said. My mom brought Helen to the living room and told me, Bobby,

Matthew, and Annabeth to give them a tour and then take them to the game room or the home theatre. I walked them around and showed them the

basement, kitchen, living room, bathroom, both of the guest rooms, mom's room, and my room. They stared in woah. "Your room is huge!" Bobby

and Matthew said. Sure it was pretty big. Since I was the only kid, I got a bathroom in my room and a pretty decent TV. On top of that, I also have a

desk, queen sized bed, and a large closet. Bobby ran around my room, chasing Matthew. Annabeth ran and jumped onto my bed. "Your room is

amazing!" she said. I sat next to her and said, "It's a huge upgrade from my old house. My bedroom now is bigger that the apartment we lived in."

We continued talking and then Annabeth asked me how my mom knew Helen. "Helen," I said, "used to be my nanny in New York. Before my mom

got remarried. Anyways, she quit because she told my mom she was moving all the way across the country. Then, I was 7 years old so I was going

to school." "Oh." she said, "Was Helen nice to you? Because she's not really that nice to me." "She was nice." I said, "But when I got her upset.

Boy, all hell would break loose." Annabeth laughed and said, "I think we should go down to eat." she turned to Bobby and Matthew who were

watching TV, "Let's go Bobby, Matthew. We're going down to eat now." We ran down the stairs and started to scarf down our pasta. Shells and

tomato sauce, I thought, just the way I like it. We finished our pasta and cleaned our dishes. I took them to the last two rooms of my house. I

showed them the theatre. They stared and Bobby said, "Where did you get the money to build this room?" "Trust funds" I said. Sure I was guilty

that I got a theatre installed withy my grandma's trust funds she gave me. But she gave me so much money. I was able to install the theatre and a

game room while saving enough to last me a year or two in college. "My grandma was loaded. She never liked me though. But she liked my mom

even less. So she gave me most of it. Which was like a couple of hundred thousand dollars, while my mom got the rest." "This was a good way to

spend it." Annabeth said. Matthew looked at me and said, "let's go to the game room!" We ran to the game room and we played a few games on

the Xbox and of course Annabeth won. She's a boss at those combat games. Then we grabbed a few blankets and pillows and rushed to the movie

room. I ran back to grab the snacks. Which included a lot of preparations. Matthew and Bobby sent me with a whole list of foods, which included:

Blue cookies (oh yeah, told them about my weird obsession with blue foods.)

Popcorn

Chips

Lemonade

Ice Cream

Assorted candies (blue, of course)

As I headed down I told Helen and my mom that Annabeth, Bobby, and Matthew were going to stay over and have a movie marathon with me.

Helen told me that she was going to go grab their pyjamas and come back and she left. I brought down the snacks and arranged them onto the

table. I put the ice cream into the mini fridge/freezer and then Helen came down with their pyjamas. "Here you go Matthew and Bobby, green

flannel is for Bobby and the red one is for Matthew. Here's you grey flannel shorts and shirt Annabeth. I'm going to leave now. Have fun and call

me if you need anything. Bye!" "Bye, Helen" we all shouted. I looked at them and said, "You guys must love flannels. Now I feel left out. You know

what?" I said, "I'll just change into my blue flannel pyjamas." I ran upstairs and changed and then ran back down stairs. They all got changed but

Matthew and Bobby were fighting over which movie to watch first. Annabeth looked at me and gave me a look that said that tonight was going to be

one heck of a night.

* * *

So that's that. I hope you enjoyed.

So the question is: **What is your favorite food?**

I'll update as soon as I can

-An


	4. Everybody's pasts holds something

Chapter 4: Everybody's pasts holds something

 **This is chapter 4 everybody! Just to let you guys know, my favorite food is ice cream, because why not? I liked writing this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I DON'T OWN PJO OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZED IN THE STORY. JUST THIS PLOT IS MINE.**

* * *

"Bobby, the Spiderman Movie is obviously better." Matthew yelled. "Nope. Age of Ultron is. Everybody knows that, right Percy?"

 _Ughhh,_ I thought, _why'd they have to add me into this mess?_ Annabeth saw the look on my face and her face perked up. "Yea

Percy," she teased, "which movie is better?" _Oh holy Zeus._ "I think we should draw our names out of a hat and that's how we decide

who gets to choose first. Here let me do this really quickly." I said. I ran upstairs and asked my mom to write our names on the

pieces of the paper. After a few moments I ran back downstairs with the slips of paper in the hat. "Annabeth, draw the names." I said

to her. She reached her hand in and pulled out a piece of paper and said, "Percy's first. What movie do you want to watch?" I

thought for a second and said, "Let's watch my favorite movie, Finding Nemo!" She looked at me and gave me a weird stare.

"What?" I asked them, "That's my favorite movie. Don't judge." I turned on the movie and halfway through Dory started to sing Just

Keep Swimming. I started to sing with her, "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, swim-" I was rudely cut

off by Annabeth throwing popcorn at me. "Shut up. Your singing is terrible." she said. "Ugh!", I joked, "You offend me." I started laughing

and she started throwing more popcorn at me. "HEY!" I yelled. She looked at the twins then down at her watch. "Shhh. The twins are

sleeping. And it's like 10pm so we should keep quiet." she said. We lifted up the twins and carried them up to the guest room. They were

light, even for 6 year olds. "Let's go back down and watch another movie." she said as she walked down the stairs, "It's my turn, by the way."

We got downstairs and she chose a tv show. "I need to binge watch all these episodes." she said as she turned it on. It was Video Game

High School from Netflix. We watched all of season one and she turned on what I wanted to watch. As the movie Moana turned on she

turned to me and said, "Want to play 20 questions?" "Sure" I replied, "You go first." "Umm.." she said, "Can you tell me about your past?" I

thought of what to tell her. I could have just cut some corners but I decided not to leave any details out. And besides, I trusted her. "So…

my mom met my biological dad and she loved him. After a while, they had me. Anyways, my dad was in the Navy, and he had to go away.

He never came back and after some time, we found out that he died in a ship wreckage. I was only three then. So my mom hired Helen to

watch over me so she could go out and work. Helen was super nice. She was the first one to realize that I had dyslexia. So she helped me

and my mom out a lot. I started to go to school and Helen had to move across the country, so she couldn't help me out anymore. Shortly

after my mom got remarried to a guy named Gabe. But I always just called him Smelly Gabe. He was nice at first, but then, he got fired

from his job. My mom had to work extra hard to keep up fed and sheltered. Gabe became an alcoholic and gambled a lot. He was also very

abusive. But one day, I just couldn't take it anymore. I called the cops and Gabe got arrested. I'm still scared sometimes, but I always

realize that Gabe can't reach me. Around the same time Gabe got arrested my grandma passed away. We weren't that close, but she, as I

said before, was loaded. She gave me most of the money because she like me more than my mom. So my mom used that money to move

here and to start up a business. She's going to open up a Ice Cream and Candy store. So I'm pretty happy that I'm here now. Moving here

makes me feel free of all the problems back in New York." I said. Annabeth pulled me into a hug. "You can trust me, Percy. I think you know

that I'm going to be your best friend now, right?" she said, "So I guess it's your turn now?" I nodded and thought for awhile. "Tell me about

your life then." She sat quietly. "I… My mom died when I turned one. I never got to make memories with her. I was always a smart kid,

even with my dyslexia. I'm actually pretty popular for that too. I grew up with my dad and my friend Thalia. Her dad would usually forget

her so she stays with me from time to time. My dad, well he was a workaholic. When I was 7 I finally got him to get out of the house. He

went to the park with me and met Helen there. I hated Helen. I didn't really know why then, but I know why now. She made my dad look

even happier than I had ever made him. I was jealous. They got married soon after. I was really upset about that. She would get impatient

with me when I would smart talk her. Otherwise than that she was really nice to me. It was really great to get some kind of mother-like

figure. Then she had Matthew and Bobby. My dad looked so complete, I felt like I was a whole again too. My life is even greater now that I

have a new bestie." she said. Her story was so fascinating that I could probably have turned it into a book, maybe a movie. But then, my life

was pretty interesting too. We sat and watched three more movies. We talked and ate some more candy. After some time we both fell

asleep. And I fell asleep knowing that I had made a new friend.

* * *

 **So that was chapter 4!**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. If you want to leave me ideas or just want to correct some errors, leave a review.**

 **Catch you somewhere in the world,**

 **-An**


	5. Movies

**Hey guys!**

 **So here's the new chapter. I finished it as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy!**

 **REMINDER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR INSTAGRAM**

* * *

I woke up the next day and was that Annabeth was resting on my shoulder. Not sleeping though. She was looking at her phone. More

importantly she was on Instagram. "What'cha doin?" I asked. "Looking on Instagram" she replied. She showed me a picture. "See, this is my

friend. This is Selina," she pointed at a picture of a girl. She was pretty. Model figure and long wavy hair. Her eyes were a nice shade of blue.

"And this is Beckendorf. He's her boyfriend of 4 years." 4 years? She must have sensed the questioning in my mind because she looked at me

and said, "They liked each other since the third grade. They started hanging out more and I guess it led to this 'couple' thing." "Oh.." I said, "that

makes sense, I guess. But they're only 12. Why date? They're so young." "Oh my gods," she said, "you sound like a grandpa, you snooze." "Hey!"

I protested, "No I don't." She rolled her eyes and said, "Sure… believe what you want to believe." She ran upstairs and I ran up after her. We sat at

the table and talked more about her friends. She told me more about Silena and Beckendorf and how Beckendorf may look and act tough but in the

inside he's super soft and sweet and that Silena acts all 'match maker' and can be super girly at times, but not to underestimate her because she's

also really athletic and can be super scary. She told me about her best friend Thalia and how she is super scary if you cross paths with her. She

told me about Travis, Connor, and Katy. They were in inseperable Trio. She also said something about her summer camp friends who live in New

York. They were Frank, Hazel, Leo, Piper, and Jason. She also knew a kid name Juniper and Grover. They were all her friends and I couldn't wait

to meet them. From what I heard, they sound pretty nice. But there were some not so nice kids she mentioned. But, I would rather not repeat what

she told me about them. Mental note: Ignore them and try not to aggravate them. Mom came downstairs followed by two very grumpy boys. They

looked like they got out of bed unwillingly. We all sat down and my mom served us blue pancakes. "Why is the food blue?" Matthew asked. Mom

smiled at him and said, "Percy is obsessed with all things blue, which means blue food too." We ate happily and for the first time, I actually felt like I

had a complete family. There was a busy chatter happening around the table. Mom, Matthew, and Bobby were planning to go down to her shop to

help her paint and Annabeth and I were going to go to the movies with her friends. We were also going to go help out as soon as we get back from

the movies. Today was going to be a great day. "So…" Annabeth said, "There's only two weeks until school starts. What school are you going to

go to?" "Jefferson middle school." I said enthusiastically. "I go there too! We can sit together at lunch!" she said happily. My face brightened.

"Really?" I asked, "That's great!" We finished up our breakfasts and cleaned our dishes. After some time watching TV, mom said, "Percy!

Annabeth! We're heading out to the store now! Have fun with your friends. I left some money for you two on the table. Spend all of it if you need

to." I looked down at my fitbit. We had two hours until we had to meet at the mall. I got up and said, "I'm going to shower. There's a second shower

in the guest room." I went up to my room and took a quick shower. I put on some shorts and some sports socks. I also put on my football jersey. I

put on some basketball shoes and headed down. Annabeth was down before me. She was wearing white converses and some denim shorts. She

had on a Pink Floyd shirt and a thin hoodie on top. She looked at me and said, "Do you have a ponytail holder?" "Me? Um.. no." I replied, "But my

mom does. I get one for you." I ran up to my mom's room and took a whole pack of black rubber bands. "Here." I tossed it to her," take it." She

tied her hair up into a ponytail and said, "Thanks. Let's go, don't want to be lake now." We took the money and walked out the door. "Why did your

mom give us 50 dollars?" she asked. "25 dollars for me and 25 dollars for you. Duh. " I said. "Alright then… " she said, "Can we get Ice cream

then?" "YES!" I yelled, "Race you to the Ice Cream store." I ran and touched the door. "I WIN!" I said. "Fine." she huffed, "I'll get you next time

though." We went into the store and caught our breath. We both went up to the register and ordered. "Hi. Um.. Can I get mint chocolate chip and,

" I turned to Annabeth. "What do you want?" "I'll get cookie dough, please." She said. We both received our Ice cream and exited the store. "Is

your favorite flavor cookie dough?" I asked her. "Uh huh. I get it all the time when I go to the Ice Cream store." she replied. We walked to the mall

and when we got there we went to the food court. "Why are we going to the food court?" I asked. "My friends like to meet here when we go to the

movies. Oh, look. There they are. C'mon Percy, you little seaweed brain. Let's go!" She said. She walked over to the group of people and I

followed her. "Hey guys!" she said pulling me along, "This is Percy!"

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it!**

 **If you have any suggestions or ideas (Or your just bored) leave a review. Or you can PM me...**

 **Catch you somewhere.**

 **-An**


	6. Ambrosia and Nectar

**Chapter 4: Ambrosia and Nectar**

 **So hey guys!**

 **This is a new chapter that I have been working on for like, a long time. I don't even know why it took so long. I hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY REFERENCES MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Hi." I greeted them awkwardly. They all stared at me. One girl, who I remembered from the picture on Instagram, said, "Hi. I'm

Silena!" they all took a turn to introduce themselves. After Silena went, Beckendorf whent. Then a girl with spunky black hair and

cold eyes said, "What's up, Kelp Head?" _Ugh…_ I had a hunch when Annabeth told me about her, but I tried to reason. Apparently

my hunch was right. "Hi Thalia! It's nice to see you too, Pinecone Face" "Huh?" the rest of the group questioned. Thalia smirked

and said, "Percy here, is my cousin. Which I have not seen since last year's summer camp orientation." Annabeth faced me, "Why

didn't you tell me that Thalia, my best friend since age 6, was your cousin?" "I didn't know you were talking about her." I said.

Annabeth was about to say something else but Silena interrupted. "Why don't we let the next person introduce themselves, shall

we?" she said. After she said that the twins, Connor and Travis introduced themselves. After Connor and Travis, then went Katy, a

pretty and nice girl. After her, Jason introduced himself. He also introduced Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank. Then Grover introduced

himself and his best friend Juniper. After all of that chaos, we walked towards the theatre. Since Annabeth and I were the most

willing, we collected all the money and the orders of what they wanted and went to get some food. Annabeth raced me to the food

stand and I lost, which meant I got to do all the ordering. Yupee. I ordered everything they wanted and the guy gave me a weird

look. "Oh. It's not all for us. It's for our group of friends. They, uh, eat a lot. After all, we are growing kids…" We quickly paid and

grabbed the trays of food. "Well, uh, that was awkward." Annabeth said. "No kidding, next time you order." I replied. We caught up

with our friends, who have decided to watch Moana from Disney, and gave them their food. After receiving our tickets and handing

out the popcorn, drinks and candy, we finally got into the theatre. We sat down and the movie began. We got to the part where

Moana and her father started singing. Annabeth and I started singing along. It was fine though, there was nobody in the theatre

besides us. " _Make way, make way. Moana, it's time you knew, the village of Motonui is all you need.."_ we sang. They all stared at

us. Annabeth chuckled nervously, "we may or may not have watched this movie last night." Leo said, "You guys were hanging out

without us?" "In my defense, I didn't know you guys existed until today." I said. Thalia said, more like yelled, "Whatever Jackson!

Why'd you guys hang out together last night anyways?" I faced Thalia and shushed her. We all sat down for the rest of the movie,

not making any noises. When the movie ended, we left the theatre. "Next time, we can just watch a movie at my house." I said.

"Yeah," Annabeth continued, "He has a nice home theatre system." We started to walk out of the mall. "He has a theatre in his

house? What is he? A billionaire?" I heard Travis say. "C'mon Annabeth, my mom is waiting for us at the store" I yelled. We both

ran and turned back and yelled to our friends, "Bye! See you soon!" We arrived at my mom's store and I searched my pockets until I

found the keys to my mom's shop. "Huh," Annabeth said, "Your mom's store is called Ambrosia and Nectar. Like the foods that the

gods eat. Cool." "Yeah. I gave her the idea. I love Greek mythology. I'm a Greek geek. Don't judge." I told her. "No, no, I just, I

like Greek mythology too, so." She replied, "I really think the name for her store is genius. This can be our friend's new hangout. It's

really close to our school too!" "Sounds good." I said, "Mom! We're here!" My mom came out of the back room, "Hi guys, there are

some painters suits in the back. Grab a small or a medium and roll up the sleeves.", she said, "Also, grab some more aqua blue

paint from the shelves, please Percy." "Okie, momma." I said and ran over to the closet. I grabbed 2 suits. "Here's one for you, size

small. Is that one good?" I said. "Uh. Yup." She said zipping up the suit and rolling up the sleeves. I put mine on and grabbed a

bucket of paint. "Ooh. This colour's pretty." She said, grabbing a bucket as well. We headed over to the back room and starting

painting. After every part of the back room was painted we painted the walls of the store neon colours and painted the bathroom a

nice shade of grey. "All finished my mom said, " We'll come back after dinner to finish up guys. Let's go."

* * *

 **That's that. I know that ending sucked.**

 **But, I'm working on new chapters. Hope you enjoyed once again. Leave a review on your opinion of this chapter.**

 **See you somewhere**

 **-An**


	7. Dinner

**Okay guys I'm back!**

 **I've been having a major writer's bock so that's why I posted my one-shot the other day. You guys should go check that out after you read this. So I hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to do this? (By the way, I don't really own any of these references)**

 **_** We headed down to Lady Emmie's Diner to grab dinner. "Hi! I'm Hylla and I will be your waitress for tonight!" The lady said, leading us towards a booth

and handing us our menus, "Here are the menus, I will be right back to take your orders!" We all sat down, "I'll have a mac and cheese with cherry coke,

momma." I said. "And I'll have a spinach panini with lemonade." Annabeth said. "Alright, what about you guys?" she asked Bobby and Mathew. "We'll

have chicken nuggets and apple juice." Bobby said. Hylla walked over, "Okay, all we all ready?" "Yup," my mom answered, "I'll have a mac and cheese

with cherry coke, spinach panini with lemonade, two chicken nuggets with apple juice, and a pasta salad with ice tea." "Okay, I'll be right back with you

order." Hylla said while collecting the menus. "So mom, when I went to the mall earlier, I saw Thalia." I said. "You did?" she asked, "We should go visit

you aunt Beryl sometime soon. I heard she's getting remarried from your Uncle." Annabeth looked at us, "Mrs. Grace is getting remarried?" "Yes she is, I

heard that from Percy's uncle, Mr. DiAngelo." my mom replied. "Oh, does he have a son and a daughter? Nico and Bianca?" Annabeth asked. "Yeah, me

Thalia, Nico, and Bianca have always hung out together." I said, "We were a quartet, until-" I stopped. I knew I had the power to tell her, but I couldn't. It

pained me too much. I wish I could get over it. "Percy, dear, are you going to tell Annabeth?" my mom asked. Annabeth stared at me. At this time we've

attracted the attention of Bobby and Mathew who were happily colouring. "Sorry, Annabeth. Maybe some time soon, but right now isn't the time." I told

her. She looked at me sympathetically, "It's fine Percy. Just tell me when you are ready." I thanked her and Hylla came over with our food. "Okay, here

you go." she said, "Enjoy your meal!" We ate and I showed Annabeth pictures of our camp. I showed her a picture of me, Thalia, Nico, and Bianca

throwing ice cream at each other. "Well that's a waste of perfectly fine ice cream." Annabeth said. "It was. I mean it was going to expire soon, but any

ice cream is still good ice cream." I replied. We got up and my mom payed for our meals. We headed back to the shop and my mom unlocked the door.

All the paint had finished drying so we peeled off the masking tape. We cleaned up and threw the trash out. "Okay!" my mom said, "All finished for

today! Why don't we go out for ice cream now?" We all yelled excitedly and got into the the car. We drove to the nearest carvel and we ordered ice

cream. We drove to the beach and we all sat down on the sand. We watched the sunset and stars come out. Bobby and Mathew ran to the water and

Annabeth and I chased them. After, we were pretty soaked. We ran around on the boardwalk until we were kind of dry. "Kids! Let's go!" my mom

shouted. We all ran to the car and my mom opened the trunk. She handed us some towels to sit on in the car. We drove to Annabeth's house and

dropped off Annabeth and her brothers. Then we pulled into our driveway and waved them goodbye from our porch. I ran upstairs to take a shower and

came back downstairs in my pyjamas. I sat down next to my mom who was watching Chopped. She turned to me and asked me, "Why didn't you tell

Annabeth about Bianca?" "Mom," I replied, "Talking about Bianca is a really touchy subject." "I know, honey, but it's time you told somebody. It might

help with your anxiety issues." she said with concern. I shook my head and that told my mom that she should stop pressing the matter. "Whatever you

do," she said, "Make sure you know what you're doing." I nodded to her, "Alright mom. I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight." I kissed her cheek and

went upstairs. I layed down and stared at the ceiling. I went to sleep thinking to myself, I really hope I know what I'm doing.

 **Ok, so that was more like a filler chapter. But I've been working on it for 2 or 3 hours now. Leave a review!**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **See you somewhere**

 **-An**


	8. Schedules

**So it's finally spring break!**

 **Hopefully I'll update some more chapters. For now, here's one I've tried to write. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

-TIME CHANGE: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL-

It was the first day of school, and I'm laying down in my bed looking at the ceiling. I mean, I could be getting ready but I'd rather lay down. Plus it's only

6:30 am, I don't need to get up that early. But I eventually get myself off the bed. Geez, how's the summer over already? What did I do in the summer

that made it go by so quickly? I remembered about the things I've done over the past couple of weeks I mostly hung out with Annabeth and sometimes

her friends. We went to the movies, helped out at my mom's store (which opened 2 weeks ago), and we went to the beach. This summer's probably one

of my most favorite summers. Besides the fact that my summers used to be me at home all day with a drunk old man. I scowled at the fact of my just

thinking about Gabe. Gabe was so bad to me and my mom. He used to hit her and hurt me, both physically and verbally abusive. But he's gone so there

shouldn't be anymore problems for my family. I got up and shook the thought of Gabe out of my head. After all, today's a joyous day. No need for Gabe

to ruin it for me. I headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed out my hair. My hair obviously refused to comb down because my hair

was just as messy as it was ten minutes ago. I put on some Nike shorts, football jersey, and some basketball shoes. I grabbed my heavy backpack and

ran down the stairs. I went into the kitchen and sat down on the bar stool, allowing my backpack fall down onto the floor with a loud crash. "Good

morning sweetie, are you excited?" she asked, serving me some blue waffles with nutella. "Um… sure, you can say that. Can you drive me to school

today?" I replied. She sat down with her own plate, "Yeah, just let me get dressed." We continued to eat and talk about what we were going to do today.

Buzz I looked at my phone and saw it was a text message from Annabeth.

 **Annabeth: Well, I missed my bus.**

 **Percy: Oh, my mom's dropping me off. I didn't even know that there was a bus.**

 **Annabeth: There is one. If your mom doesn't mind, can she give me a ride as well?**

I looked up from my phone and asked my mom, "Can you drop Annabeth off at school too? She said she needs a ride." "Sure, I just need to put on some

work clothes. I'll be right down, and can you go get Annabeth?" she replied running up the stairs. I grabbed my bag and set it down on the swing that

was on the porch. I ran across the street to Annabeth's place and rung the door, "Oh hey Percy!" she said as she opened the door. She was wearing grey

denim shorts and a NYU hoodie. Her hair was braided down to the side and she was wearing Nike sneakers. "Hey, let's go. My mom said that she'll drop

you off." "Okay," she responded, "Let me go grab my things." Annabeth yelled goodbye to her mother and we ran across the street back to my house. My

mom came out wearing jeans, a button up, and some aqua blue flats. My mom started the car and we got in. "Hi Annabeth!" mom said. "Hi Ms.

Jackson!" Annabeth replied, "How was the rest of your summer, ?" "It was enjoyable, but the store sure is a load. I'm looking for some more

employees right now, but otherwise I've got plenty of help at the store. How was your summer, Annabeth?" mom said. "It was pretty good." Annabeth

said back, "I went to the movies, the beach, hung out with Percy and my friends." "Sounds like you had a good time." mom said as she turned on the

radio. "So what classes are you taking Percy?" Annabeth asked, facing me. "Uh… the usual." I said, taking out my schedule, "Core classes, home ed.,

music 6, phys. ed., tech lab, computer/research, reading lab." She took a look at my schedule, "Oh cool, you have most of the same classes as me. The

only classes I don't have with you is music 6 and tech lab. Instead I'm taking advanced music and project beyond." My mom stopped the car and looked

at us through the mirror, " Okay, we're here! Enjoy your first day at school. I'll pick you guys up after school, just text me." "Don't you have to run the

shop today?" I asked. "Yes, I have to everyday. I have employees who can watch the store too, though. Just text me, and Annabeth, if you or your

friends need a ride, call me." she responded. Annabeth nodded, "Will do, Ms. Jackson. See you later!" We got out of the car and ran up the stairs leading

into the middle school. "We have half of today off due to orientation and stuff. First period, we have a free period of doing absolutely nothing. We'll

compare schedules then with the rest of the group. But for now let's go look for our lockers." Annabeth said. I nodded and followed her. She eventually

found her locker which was conveniently right next to mine. We unpacked and someone yelled in our ears, "What's up brainiac and kelp head!" Annabeth

and I both said, "Hey Thalia." and continued to unpack. Thalia and Niko's locker was right next to ours. I turned to Thalia and said to her, "Why didn't you

tell me that Jason was going to be your step-brother?" "Meh, didn't seem like a big deal. Like he's a big-shot and I'm, you know, a 'emo'. So I thought,

what an cliche pair of siblings and didn't think about it again. By the way, my mom's getting married next month. Send me your address for the invite."

she responded. "I'll text it to you." I said. Niko arrived from wherever he was, "Hola aqua man, long time no see." "It's nice to see you too Dracula." I

responded. Annabeth joined our circle of oddness and said, "You guys are really weird." We continued to talk until we started to out gross each other. We

suddenly stopped and turned around when we heard someone yell, "There they are!"

 **Well, that's what I've got for now. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **See you somewhere**

 **-An**


	9. Cookies and Orientation Films

**Here's a new chapter.**

 **I've been having a writer's block lately, so this chapter isn't really the best.**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE PJO SERIES OR CHARACTERS (like you guys should already know that)**

Silena ran towards us dragging Beckendorf along with her. As I sat there and watched her drag Beckendorf along, I couldn't help but think about

how annoyed he is. But then again, he really likes her so I guess it doesn't matter to him. "Hey, guys! You guys are single like pringles, so you

guys can go mingle! See what I did there Charlie?" she yelled, facing Beckendorf. Thalia rolled her eyes, "Sure princess, but I don't do guys."

Annabeth grabbed Thalia's hand and pulled her towards the cafeteria, "You'd make an exception for Luke though, right?" I ran to keep up with

them, " Who's Luke?" "Meh, some 7th grader. Thalia has something for him, even if she hates guys." she replied, she grabbed me, "They sell

cookies, let's go." We ran up to the cookie booth, "Mom's cookie from her shop!" I said. "Your mom's cookies are the best! Let's go get some."

We got in the line first, "I'll buy one container." The girl looked at me weirdly, "The whole thing? 15 dollars, please." "I got it." Annabeth said.

"Nope, I got it. Here's 15 dollars." I gave her a 10 and a 5, then took the cookie case. "Thank you." Annabeth stomped off, looking very angry.

"Hey, Annabeth! Wait up! What's wrong?" I yelled. She ran back to me, "You're such a Seaweed Brain! Why'd you pay for it all by yourself? I

told you I'd pay." "I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd be so lemon-y about me not letting you pay." I replied, "Let's go back to the group. I'll give you 3

cookies." She let out a small hmph and followed me, "Fine, but you owe me three cookies." I chuckled and she started to laugh along with me. "

"Oh gods! I'm acting like a baby." She said. We walked into the cafeteria. "Hey, we brought cookies!" Annabeth yelled, at our group of friends

sitting at the table. We handed out the cookies, having 5 cookies left. "Three for you, and two for me." I said passing Annabeth cookies. "Hey so

I was thinking, We should all hang out at Percy's mother's bakery. You know, Ambrosia and Nectar. We could all go there, so drop by your place

and bring some pocket money. You'll need it, Sally's treats are heavenly-" "Where's Thalia?" I interrupted. Silena looked at me as if it was

obvious. "She's chasing down Travis and Conner." she replied. "Yup, TweedleDee and TweedleDum decided that it'd be funny to prank her."

Katie said. _Ahh… of course._ That really sounds like Thalia. Piper rolled her eyes, "Of course, what else can they do?" Leo and Jason gasped,

"You need some sugar." Leo said. Jason chuckled, "No, she needs sleep." "So are we gonna meet at the bakery or not?" Nico asked. "Yeah!"

we all said simultaneously. We all started our small talk with our friends when we heard someone on the loudspeaker. "Alright kids, you may

start heading down to the auditorium. The orientation film will be shown there." Everyone started exiting the cafeteria and made there ways to

the auditorium. We all sat down in the auditorium and sat quietly. The orientation film began. It went on to tell us that we needed to get uniforms

by next week, we're not allowed to bully, we're not allowed to do anything illegal, and yada yada yada whatever. The orientation film ended and

we all rushed out to the cafeteria. We sat back down at the table. "Well, that was boring." I said. "Tell me about it. Biggest waste of an hour."

Thalia said, sitting down with a loud thud. I looked down at my fitbit, _12:03 pm._ "You will be allowed to go get your lunches now." the loudspeaker

lady said. Annabeth got up, "Let's go. I gotta go get my lunch." "I do to." I said. We walked out of the cafeteria and headed to our lockers.

 **So that's all I've got so far.**

 **If you'd like to help me out a bit, leave a review or PM me. I could use some help.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **See you somewhere**

 **~An**


	10. Stories

**Alright, I'm back and not dead.**

 **I've been having some trouble writing lately. Writer's block, to be exact. So I hope you enjoy.**

 **As of this day (May 1, 2017), Rick Riordan's new Trials of Apollo book is coming out tomorrow! SO EXCITED! CAN'T WAIT!**

 **Per usual, DISCLAIMER: I don't have fangirls mad at me 24/7 so I can't be Uncle Rick. Which also means I don't own PJO or HOO.**

As we walked out of the cafeteria and walked to our lockers, we saw a kid walking down the hallway. "Hey, Annie." the boy said. "Oh-uh, hi Luke. What are you doing out of class?" Annabeth replied. "Eh.. just felt like walking around. Plus, I have tech lab this period and the teacher is an absolute snooze. So I told him that I was going to go to the bathroom." he took a look at me, "Who's the new kid?" Annabeth turned around, "This is Percy, his mom owns a shop near the beach calle Ambrosia and Nectar." I waved at him. "Anyways, we have to go now. Bye." Annabeth said. Annabeth walked away quickly, I had to run to keep up with her. "Hey! Annabeth, why are you running?" I said when I caught up to her. "I was? Sorry, didn't mean to." she replied, sitting down at her locker. She curled up into a ball and leaned her head against her knees. I sat down next to her. "Is something wrong Annabeth?" She looked up and quickly wiped her tears away. "Nope, I'm okay." she said quietly. "Don't lie to me," I said, "We're best friends. There's nothing to hide." She chuckled, "Fine, if I tell you my story with Luke, You have to tell me your story with Bianca." "Deal." I said. She looked at me, "Oh-I was just joking. You told me you weren't ready to share your story, so you don't have to do it." "It's cool." I said, "I think I'm ready to share my story. How about you?" She nodded. "I'll go first. So it was midsummer and I was sitting on the curb, waiting for my dad to come home. I was eight and at this time, my dad had already been married and had kids. You know, Bobby and Matthew. Anyways, he was at a doctor's check up with Helen and the twins and I was left at home. I was waiting for the babysitter, who never actually showed up, and I was bored so I went outside. I had thought I left the door unlocked, but turns out, it was still locked. So I had no way of getting in and I was alone, at least until my dad and Helen came back home. Anyways, so I was used to getting around town by myself because there were times where me and Helen would have really big fights and I would leave the house. So I left the curb and walked towards the park. On the way there, I ran into a kid. Luke. He hung out with me and eventually became my friend. He would wait for my school to end and we would go to the park together. Until the fourth grade. He became so mean to me. He would often avoid me. It was around this time that his parents got divorced. Shortly after that, his mother got put into a rehab center. Luke is actually living with the Stolls right now. They are cousins after all. **(I know that they would actually be brothers but they're going to be cousins for the purpose of this story.)** He started bullying me too. Made fun of me, mocked me, teased me. He made me feel terrible. I had thought he was my friend. He started cyberbullying me too. All of his friends started to bully me as well. Worst part of all is that he tried to apologize to me. He came up to me, the day of his graduation, and said to me that he was sorry for acting like an idiot and wanted us to be friends again. I laughed at him. I told him that I was sorry for him, solely because he thought that we could be friends again. Then again, he made fun of me. Just because he was in the middle school, it didn't mean that he couldn't find a way to get at me. He stopped, after realising that I stopped trying to make him stop. I had stopped talking to him completely. So had all of my other friends. Even the Stolls didn't talk to him. This went on for a long time, and then eventually, Luke apologized once more. I forgave him, but not completely. It's still awkward between us, but he acts like nothing happened. That's why I'm crying right now. Because Luke thinks all my pain is over." She had stopped crying by then. "It's okay Annabeth, I'm your friend. And I'm here for you, so no one can hurt you. Not as long as I'm your friend" "Thanks Seaweed Brain." she hugged me, "It's your turn now." I took a deep breath. "Me and Bianca were really close. I mean, Nico and Thalia were pretty close to me too. But with Bianca, I really felt like I was at home. Bianca and I, we did everything together. When we went to camp together, we took almost all of the classes together. Except for archery. After one of my many archery accidents, she never let me near a target range again. We hung out a lot, until one day. My mom got a call from my aunt Maria. It was about Bianca. Bianca had been hospitalized. Bianca had hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. Basically, her heart was too big and it was a genetic disorder. Her mom had it, but her mom had a heart transplant ages ago. Luckily, Nico didn't get it. I visit her once a month. It breaks me to see her like that. She not dying, but dying is a possibility. She stays in her bed, knowing so many things. The Bianca I know is strong and brave. But she's even braver now. She's still waiting for a heart donor, and she's on the top of the list too. I sometimes have nightmares about her, and it scares me a lot. It's hard to tell people this story. Not a lot of people know. Just basically my family. Thalia's family and Nico's family." She hugged me once more, "I'm here for you too."

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and if you want to help me write a chapter out, PM me.**

 **Thanks again**

 **See you somewhere**

 **~An**


	11. In the Back Room

**Long time no update my friends!**

 **This story is also a devoid of fans and love so... This took a while because of well, things. I'll tell you at the bottom.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **And once again, Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any other mentions.**

Later that day, Annabeth and I walked down to my mom's store. The rest of the school day was okay, but the lunch incident left both of us kind of

sour. "Hey!" Annabeth said, "Look, there's the park. Wanna go?" "Sure" I said, "Race you there!" We both ran as fast as we can. Annabeth

touched the park fence. "I win!" she yelled. I stood next to her panting hard and trying to catch my breath, "Yes, you win" She laughed and ran

to the swing. She sat down and swung herself. "So, when are you going to go visit Bianca?" I sat on the swing next to her and started to swing

myself. "She's transferring hospitals next weekend, so maybe in 3 weeks time I will be able to visit her. Honestly, I'm very excited." I responded.

"Cool. Is anyone else coming with you?" she asked. "I'm probably gonna go with Thalia and Nico. Jason probably isn't going to come. I'm

pretty sure he doesn't even know about Bianca." I replied, lazily swinging myself back and forth. We sat down quietly. "I hope Bianca gets better

soon." she said. "I do too." I said, "You know what, let's get going." We got up and walked to my mom's store talking about our plans for our

futures. When we got to the store I opened the door and held it open for Annabeth come in. "Percy! Annabeth! How was school?" I heard my

mom ask. We both ran up to give her a hug. "It was good!" we both said. "Good. Do you guys want anything?" My mom asked as she walked

into the kitchen motioning one of the employees to come out to the register. "Um, actually, a bunch of our friends from school is coming over.

Can we use the back room?" I asked. "Sure, just tell me what you want to eat when your friends get here. The remote for the Xbox is in the

drawer in my office." She replied and then walked over to the front door to pick up some of the extra boxes that were on the floor. Annabeth and I

walked to the back room and dropped of our backpacks. "Your mom did some extra work on this room." Annabeth said. I looked at the room. At

the beginning of the summer this room was just painted an aqua blue with white couches and a tv. Now the room had a black rug, glass coffee

table, and Xbox and a bar. The bar had a soda maker, slushee vendor, and a cabinet full of plastic utensils. "Yeah, we went out and bought

some new furniture for this place, it was kind of empty." We sat down and turned the tv on. Annabeth surfed some channels and picked National

Geographic. We got a bowl of trail mix and got our homework. We completed our homework while eating trail mix and watching a documentary

on the history of England. Soon I got a call from Thalia. "Hey Thals. You here yet?" I asked. "Yeah. All of us are standing in front of your mom's

store." she responded as I heard Travis and Connor try to take her phone away from her. "Come in and tell my mom that you guys are meeting

us in the back room. I already told her that you guys were coming." I hung up and put my finished homework into my bag. I picked up my bag

and Annabeth's bag and put them next to the bar stools. "Are they here?" Annabeth asked. "Yeah, they should be here in like-" "HELLO MY

FRIENDS!" Travis and Connor yelled as they came in. "Like now." I said completing my sentence that was, uhm, very rudely interrupted than

non other than the Stolls. Thalia ran and jumped onto the couch next to Annabeth. "Were you bored without me? I know you were. Just based

on the fact that you were here with my Kelp Head of a cousin." Annabeth chuckled and was joined by more of our friends. "Okay… who is

here?" I said. I looked to see who was here. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Travis, Connor, Katy, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, Grover, and Juniper.

My mom came in with food and was almost attacked. "Hello, I'm Ms. Jackson. But you guys can call me Sally. And here is some food for you-

oh, hello Thalia and Nico. It's been such a long time since I've seen you!" "Hi aunt Sal!" they both said. "This is my step-brother Jason." Thalia

said, introducing Jason. "Jason, this is your aunt Sal. Short for Sally. Extraordinair holiday food maker. Amazing aunt to go to when you father

is being a big di-" "Okay, Thalia. I think Jason gets it." my mom said giving a hug to Jason as well as Nico and Thalia. "How are you?" my mom

asked. "Good Ms. Jacks- I mean aunt Sally. Sorry, it's going to take a while to get use to this." he said, shyly accepting the hug. Leo got up and

yelled, "I want a hug too!" My mom laughed and gave him a hug as well. "And you are?" "Leo Valdez!" he answered. "Nice to meet you Leo!"

My mom went over to Nico and hugged him. "How are you doing sweetie?" "Good aunt Sally." he responded. "Bianca's doing well too." he

added in a quieter, softer, tone.

 **So, that is all I have. For now... Bigger plans await!**

 **So if you want to know why I haven't wrote so often is because I had to babysit and do chores and all that snazzy stuff. I also recently got an injury. But it wasn't serious, but I affected my typing so... My grandparents also had been** **hospitalized** **recently and it really affected me because I'm really close to them and I really love them.**

 **So anyways; like, follow, leave a review. All that good stuff.**

 **See you somewhere**

 **~An**

 **If you've read this far, I applaud you. Thanks**


	12. Let's Go Shopping (Yay?)

**Hello, I'm back. So this chapter takes place around the Christmas season but obviously, it's May. Anyways, I needed a bit of Christmas cheer so I wrote this. Enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: DO I LOOK LIKE THE TROLL THAT THROWS CUTE COUPLES INTO TARTARUS? NO? THOUGHT SO...**

-TIME SKIP TO CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY-

I woke up with a groggy headache. There was no school today and yesterday was the last day before the Christmas Holiday. Yesterday, all of

my friends went out to my mom's store and had some eggnog and other holiday foods. It was delicious. I got out of bed and put on a sweater. I

headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. As I walked into the kitchen a delicious aroma hit me. "Mhmmm… yum." I said sneaking up behind

my mom. "Good morning Percy!" she said as she spun me around and hugged me. "What do you want to do today?" she said. I took out the

orange juice and maple syrup and set them on the table. "I don't know, don't you have work today?" I said. I walked over to her and took the two

plates that had eggs, bacon, and blue blueberry waffles on them. "Nope, I told one of my employees to watch over the store today." she said,

grabbing two cups and then sitting down. I poured orange juice into both cups, then passed one to my mom. "Want to go shop today?" my mom

asked. I thought for a while and then agreed. "Okay, finish up and get ready. We'll head out soon." my mom replied. I finished up and then

washed my plates. I ran upstairs and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and then took a shower. I got out, then putting on some

sweatpants and a t-shirt. I pulled on a sweater and then a winter jacket. I grabbed my phone and then walked out of my room. "Good, you're

ready. Let's head out." my mom said. She opened the door and we got into our car. She turned on the radio and Rudolph the Red-Nose

Reindeer was on. We both sang to the song and laughing about how weird we were. We got to the mall and we discussed what we had to get

done. My mom wrote me a list of who I had to get gifts for:

 **-Bianca** **-Katie**

 **-Nico** **-Piper**

 **-Aunt Maria** **-Leo**

 **-Uncle Harry (aka Hades)** **-Connor**

 **-Thalia** **-Grover**

 **-Jason** **-Silena**

 **-Uncle Zach (aka Zeus)** **-Beckendorf**

 **-Aunt Beryl** **-Hazel**

 **-Mom** **-Frank**

 **-Annabeth** **-Bobby + Matthew**

 **-Juniper** **-Annabeth's parents**

"Ughh. Mom, there are too many people. Please don't make me do this myself." I whined. "I'll go with you." she said. We walked into the candle

store and picked out candles for Aunt Maria and Annabeth's parents. We walked to the register and I payed for them. "So, White Sugar & Citrus

Zest vase candle for Maria, Stargaze vase candle for Annabeth's parents, and White Tea for Aunt Beryl?" my mom said. I nodded my head. 20

more gifts to go. Next we went to a clothing store. I bought Uncle Zach a grey tie and Uncle Harry a black tie. 18 more gifts to go. "I have to go

do my own shopping now. You can handle this?" my mom said. "Yeah, go ahead. I'll call you if I run into trouble." I replied. "Okay, I'll call you."

she said, and with that she left the store. I personally know all of my cousin's clothings sizes, so I bought Thalia a Fall Out Boy shirt and Nico a

Twenty One Pilots shirt. While I was there I got Grover a Save The Wild shirt. **(I'm going to step OOC. You're probably wondering where I**

 **got all of this money. My grandma's will, duh.)** 15 more gifts left. I went to a floral store and bought Katie and Juniper some dried tie-dyed

roses and a gift card to Target. 15 dollars each, not that much, but the cost is adding up. 13 gifts left. I went to the Joke Shop and bought

Connor and Travis a bunch of stuff from there. 11 gifts left. I went to the hardware store and bought Leo a new monkey ranch. His was looking

pretty beaten up. I also bought Beck a tool belt. 9 gifts left. I had a lot of bags at this point. I ran into my mom who looked at me. "Do you need

to unload?" she asked. "Um.. kinda." I replied. We went to the car and put our bags into the trunk. "Are you almost done?" she asked. "Yup, 9

more gifts." I said. "Okay, see you soon." She replied. I headed to the sporting store and bought Jason a Los Angeles Lakers jersey and Frank

Los Angeles King hockey jersey because I know they're huge fans of them. 7 more gifts. While I was there, I bought super hero shirts for Bobby

and Matthew because why not? 5 more gifts. I had spent about a few hundred dollars. Yeah, yeah, I know. That's a lot. But these gifts are

coming from my mom and me. So not terrible. I had a 3 hundred dollars left to spend, according to how much I took out from the account and my

holiday budget. I headed down to the jewelry store and bought Silena a necklace, Piper a pair of earrings, and Hazel a bracelet. My mom

approves of them, of course. 3 gifts left. I went to Staples and bought Bianca a new sketch book and a pack of Prismacolor Scholar colour

pencils. I also bought Annabeth a sketch book and headed to Barnes and Nobles to buy her that Architecture book she's been talking about.

That means only one gift left. My mom. I alway make something for her so I went to the craft store and bought a picture frame and some

seashells and fake sand. I finished paying and called my mom. We drove home and my mom was telling a story about her crazy experience at

the toy store. It didn't involve her but as the story went, it got a little more vicious. We got home and as soon as I got home I put my mom's gift

into my room. I went into the dining room where the big table was filled with wrapping paper, card, bow, and markers. We sat down and got

ready to wrap everything. We did Nico's family first. We wrapped up Bianca's gift and I wrote a little card for her and then I put the gift into a bag.

Mom wrapped up Nico's gift and we wrote a card. Wrapped up Aunt Maria's gift and Uncle Harry's together and wrote a card. So then

technically that's what we did for the rest of the day.

 **So I hope you liked this chapter. If you're wondering how much he spent... well that's gonna be mentioned in the next chapter. Leave a review if you liked it, if you didn't well leave one anyways. Any review is a good review.**

 **See you somewhere**

 **~An**


	13. New Addition

**Hey-**

 **So long time no update. Nobody really probably cared though so... Anyways enjoy**

 **DISCLAIMER: Siriusly?**

I woke up the day of the gift exchange. Which also happened to be the same day of Christmas. HoLY HaDEs! Today's Christmas. I shot up into

a sitting position and rolled out of bed. I ran into my mom's room, and as I do every year, I jumped on her bed. "Mom! Mom! Get up! It's

Christmas!" I said. She sat up and smiled. "A good morning would do little sir." she said, "And merry Christmas. This jumping on the bed thing

will never get old, huh?" I got off the bed and pulled my mom off with me. "Nope!" I ran down the stairs and took a seat on the sofa. My mom

came down right after me. As she entered the living area she had a coughing fit. "Are you okay mom?" I asked. "I'm good Perce. Let's open

presents now!" I ran to the tree while my mom put on Cartoon Network. There's nothing better than Saturday morning cartoons, only it's not

Saturday so more like Tuesday morning cartoons. She walked over to the tree and sat down next to me. "Hey Perce, your gift is arriving right

now so I have to bring it in. Wait until you open anything." she said as she left to get the door. I waited for my mom as I scrolled through my

phone looking for anything new. I opened Snapchat and snapped a photo to Annabeth saying merry Christmas. She then replied with a quick

snap saying, "U too, Seaweed Brain." "I want you to open this one first before we get to anything." she said as she walked in. I looked up and

ran to her. We sat down on the floor and my mom passed the box to me. I opened and _whoomph_ I was knocked to the floor. I got back up and

then I was attacked with a bunch of wet licks on my face. "Mom! I can't believe that you got me a puppy!" she got up and went to the table to

retrieve a collar. "Yup! You've been wanting one since that one year when I took you out Christmas shopping." she said as she was putting on

the collar, "Her name is Ms. O'Leary. Your uncle Harry's coworker's dog just had a litter of puppies and he told me about them. So I went over to

their house one day and took a look at all the puppies. They were no longer attached to the mother and were all trained. And then I saw the

smallest one of them. There's nothing wrong with Ms. O'Leary but since she was the smallest they gave me her for free. She was just so

adorable. Anyways, Ms. O'Leary's a French Bulldog." I stood up and opened my other presents which were all supplies for Ms. O'Leary. I

opened up the dog treats and split one in half. I sat back down next to my mom and I waved the treat and called for Ms. O'Leary. She trotted to

me and I picked her up and put her next to me. "Hey girl. Wanna treat?" I stuck out my palm and held the treat out. She looked at the treat and

then at me. Soon afterwards she accepted the treat and barked happily. She licked my face and jumped into my lap. I laughed and scratched

her under her ear. "Alright then, I should start making breakfast now. Today's going to be a busy day. Perce, can you list out the things we have

to get done?" My mom said as she got up to go to the kitchen. "Umm, I have to go the the Holiday party that Piper's throwing at noon. Then we

have to take Thalia, Jason, and Nico to the family holiday party. And then Annabeth and her siblings are staying over because her parents have

something to take care of in Chicago for a few days." I heard my mom sigh as she started to make some bacon and eggs. I pick up Ms. O'Leary

and put her on the ground. I walked into the kitchen and washed the food bowl that mom had bought for her. "How much food do I have to give

'her?" I asked "Grab the ½ cap measurer and scoop ½ a cup into the bowl" she replied as she set our food onto the table. I grab the ½ cup

measurer and measure out the food into the bowl. "Here you go, Ms. O'Leary" I set the food down next to her and I sat down at the table to eat.

"After you finish eating, I want you to go upstairs and take a shower and get ready to go out, okay? Oh, and also, dress nicely please Percy."

mom said as she ate her food. "Okay, mom. Is it okay if we take Ms. O'Leary?" I asked as I finished up my food. "That's okay with me, don't

forget to take her out though. She hasn't gone her walk yet." "Okay" I replied as I got up and walked to the kitchen. I washed my dishes and

came to a realization. "Oh. You want me to go out and collect her poop?" My mom chuckled and came into the kitchen to wash her own dishes.

"Yes, Percy. Now go, she looks very impatient." I dried my hands and ran upstairs to my room and grabbed a sweater and some shoes. I came

back downstairs and put the leash on Ms. O'Leary. "You ready to go, girl?" She barked happily and I laughed with her. "We'll be back soon!" I

yelled as I left the house. "Okay, call if there is a problem." I walked down the porch as Ms. O'Leary pulled me along. She pulled on the leash

and I lost grip of her leash. As the leash fell out of my hand she ran across the street and I scrambled to grab her. "Hey! Hey- Ms. O'Leary! Get

back!"

 **I hoped you liked this chapter. This one took no time at all really, I just had a writers block and didn't touch this story. I've been writing something else to publish after I finished this.**

 **If you have suggestions or** **criticism, PM or leave a review. Oh and also tell me if I should continue this story because I really have no more motivation for this story.**

 **Thanks for spending your time a reading this.**

 **See you somewhere**

 **~An**


	14. Important

Hey guys.

So long time no update. I understand that this story gets and actual amount of readers and I'm really happy that some of you guys enjoy and would lke more updates and stuff.

Well, I've been losing inspo on this story and I kind of want to discontinue it.

If you want me to continue this story, then tell me because I will. Or I can start a whole new story instead.

Sorry.

See you somwhere

~A


	15. Tears

**Hey**

 **Long time no update again and I'm sorry, my laptop broke**

 **I hope you enjoy, this one was hard for me to write**

I looked both sides of the street and ran to Ms. O'Leary. "AHH!" I heard a familiar voice shriek. I ran to Annabeth's house and saw Annabeth being tackled by

Ms. O'Leary. I ran over to her and picked Ms. O'Leary off of her. "Oh my gods, Annabeth! Sorry!" And in truth, I stifled a laugh. It was funny. "Hey, don't laugh at

me!" Annabeth said deffensively. "I'm sorry, it's just funny! I mean, she's standing right on top of you!" I laughed, hardly containing myself. I took Ms. O'Leary off

of her so Annabeth could stand up. "Is this dog yours?" she asked dusting herself off and bending to pet her. "Yep, mom got me her for Christmas. Her name's

Ms. O'Leary." "Aww! She's so cute!" she looked Ms. O'Leary eyes and said, "Aren't you a cutie?!" Ms. O'Leary gave a happy bark and licked her in the face.

Annabeth gave a merry laugh and rubbed her stomach and Ms. O'Leary happily accepted Annabeth's stomach rub. "Where are you heading?" I asked her. "Um,

to go visit the grandparents. Don't really want to go but I have to go if I want to go to the christmas thing at Piper's." She responded while still rubbing

Ms. O'Leary's stomach. I nodded, "Have fun. I'll see you later." I smiled and waved at her and she called out, "Bye Perce, see you there." I nodded. I walked

Ms. O'Leary around and got back home. "Hey mom I'm back." I called out with a grin on my face. She came running downstairs. "Percy get in the car. We have

to go. I'll explain in the car." I heard the urgency in her voice and my grin faded. I grabbed Ms. O'Leary and ran back out into the car. I sat in the back of the car

and sat Ms. O'Leary down next to me, wondering what could possibly be wrong. "What's wrong mom?" I asked when she came into the car. She doesn't look at

me. I can see the tears swelling in her eyes through the mirror, threatening to spill out. She looked down then back at me. She doesn't say anything and reaches

out for my hand. "Percy, darling, Bianca's fallen into a coma. She's on the brink of dying. The doctors don't know if she's going to make it." I pull back my hand

and stay completely still. "That's not possible." I say, selfishly. "Bianca can't die. We're supposed to go to college together. Get our dream jobs. She can't die.

She won't die." I sit there. So shallow and so cold, not even knowing who I was anymore. I can't lose her. I won't lose her. She was a figure I would look up to.

She was my rock. A rock that's crumbling down now. After that thought I lost it. I broke down, a complete mess. I was crying and crying. By then we were long

gone out of our driveway. I pulled my head into my knees and sobbed for what felt like hours. And I didn't care because I was just about to lose my closest friend.

 **What do you think? I hope you enjoyed, I'm not that good of a writer but still...**

 **PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS OF WHAT TO DO WITH THIS STORY!**

 **Writer's block is going to be the death of me**

 **Anyways,**

 **See you somewhere**

 **~A**


End file.
